Mother Carrier
The '''RTZ-006 Mother Carrier '''had been one of the first-ever aerial transport zoids introduced on Zi. It was developed by the newly formed Helic Republic during the course of the First Great War. It allowed the Republic and its military to invade the continent of Nyx during the following Second Great War. In the modern world, it has since become outright obsolete but is still used in some form by a few across the planet as cargo or passenger transports. General Overview The Mother Carrier was envisioned by the newly formed Helic Republic Advanced Zoid R&D Department as a way to carry Zoids, Troops, or Cargo across the vast oceans of Zi. Especially since the Guylos Empire had the advantage of transporting its own troops and such through the use of the aquatic ET-07 Dragoon Nest. Of which they had used quite successfully during the First Great War. The Republic believed it would be quite an advantage over the Empire if they had a Transport Zoid that could fly over the ocean instead of through it. The result of this would be the Mother Carrier. Overall, the Mother Carrier was heavily based on a large Whale-like Wild Zoid nicknamed by some as the Whale Kaiser. This particular large Wild Zoid was able to not only fly through the air quite easily but was also home in the ocean as well. Though it spent the majority of its time in the air hovering over the oceans of Zi. As a transport Zoid the Mother Carrier was designed with a large central modular bay that could be configured for a variety of different uses which included carrying several Zoids, a heavy amount of cargo, or a pair of infantry companies plus their gear. All of which could be unloaded quite easily with the large frontal payload door. It didn't take much to configure the bay to accept any load. From several large Zoids all the way to simple cargo pallets. With the design finalized the Helic Military would order a few dozen of these large transport zoids which they would go on to use in the following Second Great War to a great effect during the Invasion of Nyx. For weapons, the transport originally did not carry any weapons due to some long-forgotten reason. It was only after the Invasion of Nyx that the Mother Carrier started to be equipped with an underslung turret sporting a pair of AZ 55mm Cannons, and a pair of smaller AZ 25mm Machine Gun Turrets to defend itself. Later during the last months of the war, a pair of pintle-mounted anti-infantry machine guns were mounted on the top of the loading ramp to cover the unloading of the transport while under attack. After the end of the Second Great War, during the Golden Peace, the Mother Carrier would not only remain as a military transport. It also became used by civilians to carry cargo or people across the width and breadth of the continent of Delpoi. This would lead to a rise in wealth and trade across the planet. This would continue well into the modern era where the first colony expeditions to the Western Continent, Europa, would use the large Mother Carriers to transport the needed people and supplies to colonize the harsh Western Continent. Today, the Mother Carrier is all-out obsolete with it being replaced militarily first by the far more massive ZCDX-01 Whale King, then by the slightly smaller ZCDX-02 Hammer Kaiser. While in the civilian world the smaller RTZ-012 Cargo Hammer and other similar sized Transports have all-out replace the aging Mother Carrier. Design Overview The Mother Carriers looks almost like a boxy-looking whale with a large payload door at its front leading to the large central modular bay. The large door allows a quick and easy way to load or unload the transport. When compared to more modern Transports like the Whale King or the smaller Cargo Hammer the Mother Carrier is quite slow and not as armored. Unlike these other transports which are capable of not only flying through the air but running in water as well the Mother Carrier does not have the capability. Variants RTZ-006C Mother Carrier The C-Variant Mother Carrier was developed as an aerial zoid carrier during the days of the Third Great War. It sported a large nose-like extension that removed the frontal payload door and a vastly reconfigured central bay. The nose-like extension sport four smaller doors which allowed its cargo of aerial zoids to launch from it. Other then that change there wasn't that much a difference between the Aerial Zoid Carrier to that of the regular old Mother Carrier. Appearances Currently, the Mother Carrier is not included in any story, though there are some plans to include it in a new Zoid story based around the designer’s old story the Sabers. It can be used in other stories if asked which shall be included in this section in its own sub-section of this section. Minor Information and Trivia Disclaimer I like to mention that this Zoid is designed by myself, deathzealotzero, therefore I own the design and I will like no one to use it without my permission. I will allow it to be used in other stories only with my permission, therefore, please ask before using it in a story. Thank you. Trivia The Mother Carrier is heavily based on the Whale Kaiser from a few Zoids Fan Books and the HMM Dark Horn Box Art. I just modified it for my own purpose and changing the developer of the unit from the Guylos Empire to that of the Helic Republic.Category:Zoids Category:Zoid Transports Category:Awakening